


All that glitters

by metalkiralylany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Prank Wars, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkiralylany/pseuds/metalkiralylany
Summary: “So you’re hiding from Otabek because you kissed him?”Written for the prompt: “Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”





	All that glitters

“Yurio?”

The Katsudon’s voice is cautious. Yuri purposefully ignores the question.

“Yurio, what are you doing?” he asks again with a sigh as he tries to step out of the way. Yuri follows him like a shadow, keeping his eyes glued to the door.

“Don’t call me that!” he snaps angrily. “I’m not some five-year-old.”

“Well, you’re sure acting like one,” the Katsudon says with a condescending smile that resembles Viktor on a level that’s actually creepy.

“Shut up, pig!” Yuri spits out, still making sure that the man is directly between him and the entrance.

“So you can call me whatever you want but I can’t call you Yurio?”

“Whatever,” Yuri rolls his eyes.

“No, seriously,” Yuuri starts again. He just doesn’t fucking know when to stop. “Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”

“None of your fucking business!” Yuri yells in his face. Yuuri calmly stands in front of him, his arms crossed.

“It is if you’re planning to use me as your human shield.”

Fair enough, Yuri thinks. He wouldn’t say it for the world, though.

“Yuri.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“What happened?”

“We had a prank war, okay?” he finally snaps.

Yuuri says nothing; he just waits for him to continue patiently. Yuri sighs, dragging a hand across his face in defeat. “It was fun, I changed his ringtone to Sk8er Boi and called him while he was in class, he zip-tied my skates together, you know, stupid shit like that.”

“But then?” Yuuri prompts.

“And then he walked in on me before I was done with my next one and I had to distract him before he found out. So I kissed him!” he blurts it out.

 

The awkward moments of silence keep stretching between them. Yuuri’s face slowly transforms from utter surprise to understanding and it’d be the most infuriating thing if Yuri wasn’t preoccupied by the realization that he really just said that. He can actually feel his face burn and he hates the way his body keeps betraying him like this when it’s not even a big deal. He shakes himself but just as he takes a deep breath to continue the story, the Katsudon interrupts him.

 

“So you’re hiding from Otabek because you kissed him?”

Yuri just rolls his eyes. “No, idiot, I’m hiding from him because I glued his shoes and his backpack to the floor in the locker room.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“It was probably a bit too much,” Yuri shrugs.

“You think?”

“Don’t give me that look like you’ve never done anything stupid!” he snarls at the man who smirks at him.

“So you admit it was stupid.”

“Shut up!”

Yuuri holds his palms up defensively.

 

 

“Yura!” Otabek’s voice cuts the conversation short and Yuri’s breath catches in his throat as he hears the anger in his tone. He takes one step so Yuuri is standing directly between him and the door again. Yuuri rolls his eyes and steps out of the way again, leaving Yuri with nowhere to hide. He shots the man what he hopes qualifies as a death glare as his heart hammers in his chest and he feels his face heat up again, just as Beka rounds the corner, almost running.

 

He looks furious, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his dark eyes narrowed, promising nothing good. The effect is somewhat ruined by the fact that he’s wearing red and blue spotted socks. _That glue really does wonders_ , Yuri takes a mental note. They stay like that, Beka right at the door and Yuri backed against the wall on the other side.

 

“I guess this is my cue to leave,” Yuuri says cheerfully. Yuri’s head snaps to the side and his anger flares up again as he sees the amused look on his face. “Please don’t kill each other!”

And with that the _traitor_ is gone and they’re all alone.

 

Otabek says nothing but he doesn’t take his eyes off Yuri as he reaches into his back pocket, taking out Yuri’s phone and holding it up for him to see that he’s got Instagram open.

 

Yuri draws his eyebrows together in suspicion and he swallows nervously. “Why do you have that?”

“I thought I could surprise your fans with a little something,” Beka says, his face completely void of emotions now.

“Wh- What do you mean?” Yuri suddenly finds himself almost panicking. He’s very picky about what lets his annoying, pain in the ass fanbase see from his life, and he knows that Beka knows this. He also knows that his phone holds a lot more than what’s public knowledge.

“Hm,” Otabek rubs his chin as he pretends to think hard about his answer. “I was thinking that photo from the banquet after World’s. You know, where it’s you, Viktor, and Yuuri. You’re hugging both of them, looking very happy… Or even better, the one where you’re giving Yuuri a kiss on his cheek!” he smirks as Yuri splutters, going completely white.

 

It’s not fair for anyone to hold any of those things against him, it was his first really important senior competition where he managed to medal, someone gave him a glass of champagne, and Yuuri and Viktor seemed like actually decent people in that crowd. And everyone’s allowed a moment of weakness or two.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He’d rather _die_ than let those photos leak. He has an image to uphold after all! He narrows his eyes as the betrayal hits him.

“Do you really want to try me?” Beka asks, raising an eyebrow, his finger hovering over the “post” button.

“What the fuck would you do that for?” Yuri yells at him, his hand twitching at his side as he wonders if he could stop Beka from posting it if he’d make a dive for it. Probably not.

“Why did you feel the need to glue my stuff to the floor?” Otabek yells back.

“I don’t know, okay?” Yuri throws his hands in the air.

“Not okay!"

“I wasn’t thinking,” he tries.

“You sure weren’t,” Beka snorts.

“It just happened!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Beka, please–”

“These things don’t _just happen_ without a reason!” Beka gestures around aimlessly, the phone in his hand temporarily forgotten. Yuri’s afraid that he’ll accidentally end up posting the photo whether he really means to or not.

“Maybe I don’t know the reason!”

 

He also has a feeling that they’re no longer talking about a pair of leather boots and a backpack.

 

 

They stare at each other in heavy silence, both of them too proud to break it first. The staring contest stretches on until Otabek finally sighs, holding out Yuri’s phone.

“Here,” he says, his voice quiet.

“You won’t post it?” Yuri asks suspiciously as he takes some tentative steps towards the outstretched hand.

Otabek shakes his head. “I was never gonna do it. I respect your privacy.” He suddenly sounds very serious and Yuri’s heart flutters in his chest, something warm spreading through his insides. He thinks that deep in his mind he knew that Beka wouldn’t betray him like that but still, confirmation was nice that whatever stupid crap he’s done he can still trust him.

 

Yuri nods and he slides his phone into his pocket. He hovers a few steps away from Beka, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands or where to look; he shifts his weight from one leg to the other. He sneaks one quick glance at Otabek, and he can practically see the cogs turning in his mind as he stares into the space between them, his eyes unfocused.

 

 

It’s awkward. Everything is suddenly so awkward and it sucks because that’s not how they’re supposed to be, and Yuri has no idea how to fix it. He’s not good at this, he doesn’t know how to _not_ let people down, he has nothing to offer. He wonders how long it’ll take for Otabek to realize that. Making friends with fellow competitors was probably a mistake in itself. _Kissing_ a fellow competitor who was supposed to be your _friend_ is a whole other mess. But here’s the thing. He’s Yuri fucking Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia, and he’s not one to give up, so if Otabek is so slow on the uptake that he hasn’t figured it out yet that this may not be worth it, he sure as hell won’t make it easy for him. He takes one deep breath and clears his throat, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

 

He startles Beka out of his thoughts, his cheeks slightly flushed but he stands Yuri’s gaze, his face still serious. Almost too serious, Yuri would think– if this was anyone else but this is Beka _and_ _that’s just his face_.

 

“Do we need to talk?” Otabek’s voice is soft.

Yuri rolls his eyes despite that nervousness in his stomach. “No.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” he repeats it stupidly.

“So what now?” Otabek asks.

Yuri shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe we should go back for your stuff?” he suggests.

Beka snorts. “And do what? Glue won’t disappear just because you’re sorry.”

“Hey, who said I was sorry?” Yuri grins at him, and next thing he knows he’s being tackled to the floor so fast he doesn’t even have time to yell.

 

Beka kneels above him, pinning his wrists down as he tries to wriggle free, but despite the fact that he’s grown quite a lot in the past year, Beka still has the upper hand in muscle mass.

They stare at each other and there’s a new kind of tension between them, undeniably sparkling in the air.

Otabek crushes Yuri’s last shreds of dignity as he manages to keep both of his hands in place with only one of his own as he reaches into his pocket for something Yuri can’t see.

And in the next moment he can’t see anything because Beka just dumps an entire handful of glitter in his face and his hair, and he sits back with a grin, finally letting Yuri go. Yuri splutters as he tries to get the damn sparkles off himself, only making the situation worse.

“You asshole, this will take forever to wash out!” he complains loudly, making Otabek laugh.

“Still not as bad as superglue,” he points out and Yuri has to admit he’s right.

 

 

Before either of them could say anything else, they hear footsteps approaching and a very familiar voice cutting through the air. Yakov sounds angry – angrier than usual. Yuri winces.

 

Beka studies him from where he’s still kneeling. Yuri gathers his strength to sit up but he doesn’t get the chance. Beka leans forward so suddenly he has no time to react before his lips are pressed against Yuri’s, just for a single second. And then he’s on his feet and out of the door in a moment, leaving Yuri speechless, lying on the floor, covered in glitter.

 

He has about ten seconds before Yakov walks in. He’ll have some serious explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah okay, this was my first attempt at writing these characters and I'm just hoping they're not too OOC and that this makes some sense at all. Thanks for reading, all feedback is welcome ♥


End file.
